


覆水难收

by prefiringfort



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麦扣被甩了。老崔出现了。<br/>至于小富——休假去了没出场(喂<br/>存个文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	覆水难收

在Michael将近喝下一瓶威士忌的时候，Trevor把他从吧台和妓女的囚笼中解放了出来，用扛的方式把胖子摔在了他房的床上。当然，Michael的帐不能免，因为Trevor又不是开慈善经营店的。也许Townley被老婆又一次地、而且这一次是真正地甩了可以看做他失败人生被那婊子搞砸的一座里程碑——或称Trevor对Michael人生预测的再次胜利，但照顾变老变弱的老友并且不（在表面上表现出）幸灾乐祸也算是尽兄弟情谊。

喝醉的Michael依旧不是省油的灯，Trevor很伤心这点没随他增长的年龄或者改动的姓氏发生变化。偷盗大师花了点力气坐起来，双手在空中随意地挥舞，同时嘴中还发出各种拟声词。只有脸上真正透露了这个男人经历了什么，那失落、困惑还有那么一点点点的伤心让Trevor都几乎不忍嘲笑。哦，可怜的Mikey还真以为自己能保住这个由脱衣舞女和抢劫犯组成的家庭，使之和和美美天长地久，但明显他不知道维系一个家庭最重要的是什么。即使Trevor自己也不太清楚，但他很明白钱和单方面祈求可算不得一切。

就在Trevor百年罕见地沉思——姑且如此称作——时，Michael一把抓了老友的胳膊，用一种看到电影里好人牺牲时，悲痛不已的语调认真地说道：“对不起，T，我爱你。”

接着倒头便睡。

操蛋的这都什么狗屁玩意，Trevor想道，你现在说这些有个屁用。

＃＃＃

第二天早晨Michael在一种压迫感中恢复了意识，同时头疼也像银行被抢了后迅速到场的刑警一样蜂拥而至层层围住。他勉强撑开眼皮的一条缝，连转头都不用就是情理之中的Trevor的下巴。比他高的男人把他以一种合抱的方式圈在了怀里，在他腰上收紧的手臂正是压力感的来源。与过去仿佛突然对接了一瞬，这种感觉不算陌生。  
乘着Hulk没醒来的时候，Michael打量了一番老友的皱纹。Trevor和记忆里相差的不算太多，Michael甚至还能记起他笑起来时鼻子边总要皱出来的那一点弧度。当然，十年也不曾白过，除了他身上多出来的那些乱七八糟的纹身外，也这男人的脸上也留下了痕迹。此外，Trevor不出意料地给自己添上了些弹痕和刀伤。但总体而言，对比二十几年前Michael在桥下拦住的那个细瘦易怒的男孩来说，Trevor身上仍能清晰看出他的影子。在Michael眼里,他总能看出一些联系、一些因果，一些历史。这最好的朋友可不是白当的。

Michael不是很确定在他观察完后还有什么事可干，但吵醒Trevor不在考虑范围内。先不谈论他昨晚也许在对方店里干了什么破事儿，因为一他记不住，二对方也不会在意，单论过去Trevor的起床气就够Michael一天不得安宁。他们曾经（很长一段时间都）挤一张小床，从别人手里抢来的钱都花在了游戏，食物和大麻上，因此他们不算富裕。当时距离第一次合作抢银行还有段时间，所以既不出名又无经验的他俩就这么互相依存地活了下来。虽然这种环境几乎算得上不适合人类生活，但也让他们知道了对方的一切。眼下这种情形熟悉得好像重温了当年的时光，被岁月磨平的两人联系有了点复活的迹象。

就在Michael盘算着还得等多久的时候，Trevor陡然睁开眼睛。突如其来的惊讶让Michael下意识地推开对方，结果让本就勉强挤在单人床上的对方半个身子都掉到床外面。这加拿大人几乎怒吼一声，从床上坐起，响声也让Michael不禁按住太阳穴。

“Mikey，你就这么对待把你救出酒精地狱的好人？可真算是应了你那操蛋的行为准则。”  
“等等，我以为我们不吵了。”  
“我们，当然，操蛋的，不吵了，因为我们都没怎么见面！说不定你这位老友还顾忌我毁了你家庭准备把一切屎盆子扣我头上！”

“好吧，无论如何，谢谢你了。”Michael现在没吵架的心情，因此只想逃走。“你知道的，我很抱歉，T.”

“如果你要道歉最好拿点诚意出来。昨天晚上你可说了比这要多一点的话。”

“等等，我昨晚说了什么？”

Trevor现在倒卖起关子，转身从冰箱里掏了瓶解酒水倒在杯子里递给对方，Michael自动地接下了，皱着眉头喝光了液体。

“喝完酒就不记得一切的Mikey.”Trevor拍了拍著名的Townley的脸，接过杯子随手放在桌子上。“不过你说得话，我也得掂量着信啊。”

Michael看着Trevor，决定说些什么挽回一些老友对自己的印象。“听着，Trevor.我很抱歉，这是真的。这十年生活里如果我学到了什么，那就是咎由自取。我不敢承认一切原本就很糟糕，后悔当年那么快就做出了决定，也不甘在你面前承认我重操旧业时那种重新活过来的激动。也许我应该很早前就意识到我就不是适合操蛋的安逸生活的人，但是，我的家庭是我不能他妈的忽视的存在。”

“所以我就是你他妈能忽视的存在？”Trevor看起来像是就要揍人了。

“麻烦你听我说完行吗你这个没耐心的混蛋，”Michael喘了口气，觉得头疼估计还烧了自己的智商，竟然让他对Trevor掏心掏肺。“这十年我一直都感到内疚，我真得以为你死了，Trevor.而且你的确有时让我感到害怕。总之我没有去找你，我很抱歉。但我得把日子过下去，养育我的两个孩子——虽然现今看起来我还真不适合带孩子。如果再来一次，Trevor，我很抱歉，但我还是会选择和Amanda逃走，不过不会以这种方式。伤害你和Brad不是我的意愿，照顾家庭又是我必须要做的事。如果，如果我没有和Amanda有那两个小鬼，也许我完全不会想要离开这种生活。”

Trevor冷哼一声。

“我真的力不从心。这种烧肾上腺素的生活很棒但我的确累了。也许安逸让我变得，如你所说的软弱，或者年岁让我不能继续天天朝不顾夕。这种生活对于我的家庭是一剂毒品，而离开让我错手伤了好友、兄弟。”

Michael抬头看看对方，Trevor总算看起来不那么想杀人，半靠在了桌子上听他说话。“如果当时我不走我就会失去对我来说意味着几乎一切的事物，虽然现在看起来倒也没什么差别。我承认我做得不光彩，也不应该，我知道我选了错误的方式。覆水难收，我很抱歉，Trevor，我的确该更多地…考虑到你的。”

“还有Brad.”

“还有Brad.”Michael加上。

“你这个多愁善感越老越软弱的混蛋。”

“我爱你，T.但我总会有想退出的一天。”Michael拍了拍坐回床边的老友的手臂。

“是啊，总想着要退出的你令人烦躁。”

“可时间不能总定格在我们二十出头的时候，T.”

Trevor不再开口，他垂了脑袋，望着地面。Michael则叹口气，说得太多让他头疼欲裂。他又重新倒回床上，告诫自己下次最好别他妈再干这种蠢事，任Trevor自己沉浸在在中西部的黄金时光。

＃＃＃＃

接近傍晚的时候，Mikey才从午睡中醒过来。平常Michael当然不会午睡，但这次头疼算是把他击倒了。Trevor抓住这个机会狠狠地嘲笑他是中产阶级大胖子，接着拉着他说要去购物。在Trevor的词典里，购物只有两种释义：一是食物不够了，二是枪弹不够了。Michael看他兴致勃勃的样子，心里差不多估计到了Trevor要去哪儿。等对方把车停下后，自认普通人的那位就认命地跟着自认不是普通人的那位，乖乖地当了购物篮子，把一件件地往身上扛，接着步履艰难地返回到Trevor的吉普车上。

噢，伟大的传奇人士Michael Townley，苍天在上，你到底是如何沦落到明明是个有钱人却自愿住脱衣舞俱乐部和别人挤一个床还当跑腿的这个份上的？

就在传奇人士自我反省时，生性肆意的加拿大人在搬空了半个店后终于心满意足地回了车。也许Michael不知道怎么把钱花在除了酒、女人或许还有高尔夫的地方，但Trevor可有个公司要管理！中年危机这事儿可能与Michael紧密相连，但绝对距我们的大英雄万里之遥。  
等加拿大人上了车，他发现老友竟然又有点低落。这招分心术看来没太多用处，Trevor想道，于是决定开车去附近的餐馆。

到地方时Mikey看起来有点惊讶，但很快又掩饰了过去，跟着Trevor坐在了餐厅里。

“酒水是被禁止的。”请客的人说道，“其余请随意。”

“你知道吗，这里一般都得正装才能进来。”Michael侧过头，正好发现旁边桌衣着正式的男女正互喂巧克力蛋糕。他立马重新将视线转回菜单上，又从菜单上方偷看穿着运动外套的老友，闷闷不乐地继续道：“而且酒类算是正统西餐是必备品，T.”

“我是老板，我说了算。”Trevor扫了眼坐在对面的男人，“即使我穿背心他们也得放我进来。而且我说没有酒就没有酒，sugar-tits，最不希望你再次醉倒，然后不得不扛你回家的人就是我。”  
Michael好像察觉到了什么，声音里带了点试探：“你是在关心我吗，T?”

“当然啦，Mikey,”Trevor的声音里参了过多的讽刺，“我可是你操蛋的男朋友诶。”

“闭嘴。”Michael不太明白今晚Trevor怎么变得这么口齿伶俐，也许是自己最近实在提不起兴趣斗嘴。“我伟大的男朋友可没来把我从中国人的枪口下救出去。”

“噢，情侣间总有点小摩擦嘛。我请你吃饭还不够好么，Mikey?”

“穿运动装加上禁我酒足够把你请我吃饭这件事的乐趣全都磨灭了。”

“那烛光晚餐呢？喂你小蛋糕?”

“我看起来像个娘们吗,T?”

“住豪宅的有钱人一般都不怎么硬汉，这就意味着你和娘们也差不了多远。”

“去你的，Trevor.现在我饿了，我要点单。”

“请随意，Mikey.我的就是你的。”

实话说两个中年男人一起吃烛光晚餐（Trevor要求的）真是很……独特。

Michael在Trevor把叉了蛋糕的叉子往他这儿递的时候差一点就要把桌子掀了，但看在他还想活命和Trevor看起来比较认真的表情上他只是用自己的叉子把伸过来的叉给轻轻打开了。“我不是小姑娘，别这么做。”

“可你刚刚看旁边桌的小情侣时面目透着种向往啊！我怎么可能认错呢。”Trevor好像很委屈。

Michael此时此刻真是有点恨对方。但念在保命要紧的份上，他只是泄怒般拿勺子戳着草莓冰沙，然后艰难地看着对方享受黑森林蛋糕。说真的，他只是想要蛋糕而已，去他妈的腻腻歪歪。

＃＃＃＃

Trevor在吃饭时喝了点酒。Michael本想负责开车，却被Trevor推回了副驾驶位，然后大咧咧地开车上路。抱着反正扣的是对方驾照的心理，Michael也就没怎么在意。

Tracy和Jimmy有联系过他，当Tracy知道他和Trevor叔叔在一起时那姑娘竟然给他“点赞”还“祝福”——虽然他完全不知道那是什么意思。至于Jimmy，他则在知道后表示要“你俩好好开心一把。”

Michael本以为他会受到离婚的谴责，现实倒是给了他意外。不过话说回来，也许是他俩孩子太热衷于自己的事务而没空来理他。  
到了脱衣舞厅的时候，Trevor主动和Michael勾肩搭背地进了房间。加拿大人接着酒为借口把美国人扑倒在床上，不算太大的身高差倒让较圆的那位没法把身上的人推开。

“麻烦你下去好吗，我要被压死了。”

“我实在是懒得动啦，Mikey.自己的事要自己想办法。这才是操蛋的人生真谛。”

“去你妈的，Trevor.”

“这么对男朋友讲话，怪不得Amanda不喜欢你。现在我能稍微理解他妈的那么一点点了，Mikey.”

“操！”Michael发了怒，“别他妈和我提她！”

“如果你听我的劝，Michael.现在就是永远幸福快乐的童话大结局！你就不会变软弱，变得自私，变得更爱否定和推卸责任。”

“身为一个抢劫、贩毒、开脱衣舞厅的神经病，你的话真是他妈的值得听取啊！操你，Trevor!”

“嘿，我可不是闷闷不乐的那个。还有就是，你没这胆子，Mikey.你瞧，这就又是你的毛病。你喜欢说，却不做。你喜欢应声，而不是主动出击。”Trevor终于起身，趴在了Michael的上方，伸手拍拍对方的脸颊。

“所以这种拾回过去的事儿不是你能做的，是嘛，Mikey？”他说着用尖细的声音怪里怪气的继续道：“哦，我那不值一文的过去~哦，我要做个循规蹈矩的好男人~哦，我他妈要抛下老友找个女人生孩子再狠狠地给他背上来上两刀！”

Michael眨了眨眼睛，愣了两秒。他不是很确定Trevor到底是在真生气还是借着酒意生气。不过，管他呢，Michael想道，什么样的情况他都在十年前经历过了，有什么可怕的。

问题是Trevor不只看起来很生气，而且他俩的脸离得真他妈近。Michael咽了口口水，摆出诚恳的表情。“T,嘿，老兄，我们之间，不是说好了的吗？我们算是他妈的和平解决啊？嗯？”

“和平——他妈的——解决。”Trevor长出口气，将头垂得更低了点，如今他俩的鼻尖堪堪相碰，而Michael瞬间开始回忆起他们十几岁在那间既不透风又昏暗的房子里做得事。他们那个时候都是毛头小子，尝试一切该尝试的、不该尝试的事情，无论好坏。他也许不该和Trevor有那段剪不了理还乱的关系，但幸好他俩把这事儿解决了并且没有任何人吃了（来自对方的）枪子儿。

如今看起来倒是不完全像那么回事儿。

他们就这么近距离盯着对方，房间里风扇的声音卡卡作响、舞厅音乐敲着门板、昏暗的光线好像下一秒就要跳电。

Michael没办法抑制住自己的回忆，也没法继续这么与Trevor一直比瞪眼比下去。他抬手放在老友的胸口，轻轻地推了他一下。

“T?”

接着Trevor动了，他只轻垂了头，让两个人的唇轻轻相蹭。本像划火柴的一瞬，点亮的火焰却从瞬间燃至全身。

Michael的回忆骤然鲜活起来，或者他终于决定暂时把一切都放下好让肾上腺素和随便他妈的啥直觉主导他。在这之前他或许都没意识到他一直想念这个，而吵架也许是他唯一说得出口的自我拒绝的方式。

在Trevor抬头时Michael随之而上，双唇接触的瞬间，他张开了嘴，任Trevor以一种近乎掠夺的方式将他的口腔完全探索了一遍。手指迅速地向下探索，他粗鲁地将对方的皮带扯开。Michael曲指敲敲他的肩膀示意要温柔些，但Trevor无视了这条请求，迅速地把障碍情理完毕。这某种感觉上该死地熟悉且奇怪地并不令人生厌。Trevor依旧是他自己，这种攻击性和独占感在他们的性爱中永远都占了不能忽视的一部分。

Michael为此轻笑出声，Trevor却像野兽一样低吼。他将略略发福的男人压在床上，从他的耳朵边开始轻轻啮咬，手指则熟练轻巧地握住了老友的勃起。尽管明知一点就燃，Trevor仍然刻意让动作变得迟缓悠长，令身下的人不住地颤抖喘息。

Michael单手揪住了Trevor的衣领，将他拉入一场火热亲吻的同时，略显笨拙地将对方的运动裤用力下推。令人惊讶的是Michael隐约摸到了人鱼线，这对他而言可真算是种刺激。他哼了一声，指尖拂过对方胯边旧伤的留痕。Trevor的动作顿了顿，接着打断亲吻半直起身脱了他的万年白T，又伸手从床头柜捞来枪油。

“T.”欺诈大师用眼神表示不赞同，抢劫大师却一脸无辜。“我们只有这个。”

“那你得负责清理…啊！”Michael话音未落，Trevor已经抬起他的腿，伸入二指开始扩张，让对方只能抿唇噤声。

“不怎么喜欢说话嘛，Mikey.”他嘲笑般张开双指。“只有这个时候，你的话才最值钱。”他说着加入了一根手指，在紧致的后穴内探索着，唇舌滑下对方的锁骨。

“闭嘴，T.”Michael手指拽紧了床单。

Trevor拍拍他的屁股要求放松，Michael却不习惯地微微起身。加拿大人一手将对方按下，满意地看着他为手指划过的某一点而压抑呻吟。

“knock，knock～”Trevor笑着出声，在Michael开口前就挺身进入。身下的那位倒吸口气，Trevor立刻爱抚起他的阴茎。缓缓前推着，Trevor敦促身下人放松。

Michael粗重地喘息，任对方缓缓地将自己填满。戳刺如撞钟一般有力，囊袋与肉体相撞发出“啪啪”、房间内水声回响，还有拽紧的床单汗湿的枕头，一切都仿佛归位。

Michael在他那点被操到时总想偏过头将声音埋没于枕头中，但Trevor从不喜欢背面上他。他喜欢看着Micharl满脸通红、为莫名的羞耻感而克制到颤抖。Trevor熟悉他到完全知道该触碰哪里。他看着他在他的撞击中低吟，看着他躲避他的视线，看着他拉住他的手十指相扣。

“用力啊你个混蛋，”Michael含糊不清地骂道，每一寸肌肉因愉悦的冲击和羞耻的压抑相冲突而颤抖，“快点，我就要……”

“不……你知道规则的，Mikey.”Trevor粗重地喘息。

“操！”Michael抓紧了对方，“请你……求你……快点！”他随着戳刺而弓起身，原本紧紧咬住的呻吟也从嘴角不断逸出。

Michael颤抖着射了出来，Trevor也随后射在了Michael体内。他翻身躺在Michael的身边。

“你个混蛋没戴套。”欺诈大师喘着气拿手指戳了戳对方。另一个人动都没动，反手戳了回去。“又不是第一次。再说我身体好的很，和中产阶级胖子不同。”

Michael翻了白眼。

Trevor偏头看他。

“闭嘴，这是一次性的。”Michael开口。

“嗯哼，”Trevor若有所思，“废话。”

 

END


End file.
